Joey Ford
Joey Ford is the SHSL Rock Star in Re_dux. He was the victim in Chapter 2, murdered by Bina. Appearance Joey is a naturally thin, (apparently) good looking and a tall male with messy partially long hair. He has a couple piercings, including several on his ear. However, they are rather difficult to see. On his chin is a small stud-like freckle which since being an identical twin, helped others tell him and his brother, David Ford, apart. Ocassionally, he wears dark eyeliner due to the irony of his title being "SHSL Rock Star", yet he plays Nu-Metal in his band. He wears a large, forest green hoodie with a short-sleeved light and dark grey striped top beneath it. Personality Joey is usually a bit of a prick, basically. Having common anger attacks and being rude to people. However, he love to have a laugh (Mainly at people) and he does care for others who are worthy of it. In fact, more than himself in some ocassions. His personality varies a lot of days; sometimes he's nice, sometimes he's sad, sometimes he's angry, but no matter what, he likes being mean, but in a joking way. Re_dux Application As this application was filled out by a real person, names have been removed. 1. XXXX XXXXX (Tekage as a nickname) 2. SHSL Rockstar 3. I have rather long fluffy hair down to my shoulders, my eyes are brown but are usually blood shot, I have my left ear pierced (Like Leon's) and I wear eyeliner sometimes to keep up my Heavy Metal Appearence. I wear a dark green hoodie with a black and grey striped V-Neck T-shirt and dark blue jeans with a chain hanging from the side. 4. I'm usually a bit of a prick, basically. Having common anger attacks and being rude to people. However, I love to have a laugh (Mainly at people) and I do care for others more than myself. My personality varies a lot of days, sometimes I'm nice, sometimes I'm sad, sometimes I'm angry, but no matter what, I like being mean but in a joking way. (Slightly like a combination of Kuzuyruu, Mondo and Komaeda) 5. I'd prefer to be called Tekage, and I have Intermittent Explosive Disorder. I'm in a metal band called "Realm of Broken Memories" and I play the guitar and do lead vocals. However, I can play many instruments: Guitar, Bass, Drums, Vocals, Screamo, Piano and oddly- the French Horn and Trumpet. Trivia * Joey prefers to be refered to online and in many places as "Tekage Shinkei" This is a reference to his last name being "Ford" and the Japanese word "Te" meaning "Hand". The "Kage" comes from the Japanese word "Kage" meaning "Shadow". * His brother, David Ford, was killed in the first known act of Despair in his home country: England. David, who was using the fake name "Kamikiku" at the time, was driven off a cliff when traveling on a bus. * Joey self-diagnosed himself with Intermittent Explosive Disorder due to his random outbursts of anger when it's extremely out of proportion. It's not known whether he truly has it or not, but he prefers to call it IED due to having a "Temper Tantrum" sounds rather silly, wouldn't you agree? * He likes Pandas. Nobody knows why, not even himself. * Despite being a SHSL Rockstar, Joey can also play Trumpet and French Horn. Category:Characters Category:Re_dux Category:Prisoners Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Tulpas